Branca de neve Haku paródia do conto da disney
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Haku é um jovem orfão que foi criado como uma garota pelo seu falecido pai,agora vê sua vida em risco quando sua maldosa madrasta tenta matá-lo por um motivo um tanto quanto banal,conseguirá Haku se livrar da bruaca e encontrar o verdadeiro amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Paródia número dois: **Branca de Neve**- Estrelando Haku no papel principal.**

Estava nevando naquele dia, aquele branco puro da neve cobria a copa das árvores da Vila oculta da Nevoa no país da Água, mas algo mais importante estava para acontecer naquele, a rainha entrara em trabalho de parto...

**Rainha/Kurenai:**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MEU DEUS QUE DOR! TIRA ESSA COISA DE DENTRO DE MIM!

**Parteira/Haruno: **O.o!

**Rei/Asuma: **Calma minha querida..**.- com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Rainha/Kurenai: **Calma o cac%$#!-** enforcando Assuma.**

**Tudo bem vamos pular essa parte e ir logo para o nascimento...¬¬**

O choro do bebê é ouvido por todo o castelo, ao escutá-lo o rei corre de volta para o quarto- **que ele saiu por medo de Kurenai**- Uma criança de cabelos negros e pele branca de um leve tom rosado estava no colo da parteira**.**

**Rei/Asuma: **Minha linda garotinha nasceu!** - pegando o bebê das mãos da parteira- **Cabelos negros...** - passando a mão pelos cabelos ralinhos do bebê- **pele branca com um tom rosado, principalmente no lábios... uma linda garotinha.... ^^!

**Parteira/Haruno**: Desculpe meu rei, mas ela não é ELA é ELE...**- aponta para algo a mais na criança.**

**Rei/Asuma: **Como assim ...-** olhando mais atenção para a criança- **Mas o que é isso?!

**Parteira/Haruno: **Fala sério...¬¬ Você tem um igualzinho...

**Rei/Asuma: **Mas eu queria uma menina...T-T

**Parteira/Haruno: ... ¬¬ **A propósito sua mulher morreu...

**Rei/Asuma:**...?**- Se virando para olhar Kurenai morta na cama.**

**Rainha/Kurenai: **Xp...-**morta.**

**Rei/Asuma: **Kurenai meu amor!!!T-T**- chorando.**

**Parteira/Haruno: **Aliás, você ainda tem que me pagar.-**esticando a mão para Assuma.**

**Rei/Asuma: **Nããããããããããoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!TT-TT

Dezesseis anos se passaram desde aquele trágico dia, nos três primeiro anos Asuma cuidou muito bem da criança, criando-o como sua menininha especial**- isso mesmo, não é erro de concordância não, ele criou o pobre coitado do garoto como uma menina- **Não aguentando a solidão**- e a falta de sexo- **o rei Assuma se casou novamente com uma mulher que era taxada como a mais bonita- **e peituda-** de todas.

Um ano após o casamento o rei morreu de forma misteriosa deixando sua pobre garotinha -**que é homem-,** órfã de vez e o reino nas mãos da nova rainha Tsunade.

A nova rainha não tinha paciência com crianças e deixou nossa (o) pobre princesa/príncipe ser criado(a) pelos empregados do castelo-** mas apesar deles saberem que era um menino continuaram a vesti-lo como mulher- **Haku cresceu de forma esplendida se tornando um belo adolescente**...- que para todos os efeitos era uma garota apesar de não ter seios , mas ele usava enchimento no sutiã mesmo então não tem problema ;D.**

A rainha Tsunade era muito vaidosa e adorava se ver no espelho, tanto que o espelho acabou adiquirindo vida ...

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Não é nada disso não... na verdade eu sou é uma bruxa muito poderosa e aprisionei um cara nesse espelho aqui**- apontando para o espelho que estava logo atrás.**

**Espelho/ Shikamaru**: É... muito obrigado...¬¬

**Narrador da história:** Você tem razão ta escrito aqui mesmo , mas vamos continuar...

A rainha que na verdade era uma bruxa, de tão vaidosa que era lançou em si um feitiço que a deixaria jovem e bela para sempre, porém era insegura e todos os dias ia até seu espelho sábio que continha todas as respostas... - **o Shikamaru não é tão sábio assim para ter todas as respostas..¬¬- **para fazer esta importante pergunta...

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Espelho, espelho meu ...-**pausa- **Eu pareço gorda com essa roupa?

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Tanta coisa pra você me perguntar e você me pergunta isso...? Mulher problemática...¬¬

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Responde logo ou eu te quebro**.- com um tamanco na mão apontando pra o espelho.**

**Espelho/ Shikamaru :**Não, você não parece gorda com essa roupa...

**Narrador da história: **Mas não era essa a pergunta que você deveria fazer, você devia perguntar pra ele quais serão os números da mega-sena este ano!

**Espelho/ Shikamaru :** Não... devia me perguntar se existe mulher mais bela do que ela....o que ainda continuaria sendo uma pergunta idiota..

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Então tá espelho desembucha logo quem é a mais bonita dessa porcaria de reino? E é melhor que seja eu...

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **É branca Haku de neve**- com uma voz grave.**

TAM!tam!tam!taaaaaammmm**!-música de fundo dramático.**

**Tsunade agora rainha: **O quê?! Não pode ser?! Eu não te falei que era para ser eu?

**Espelho/ Shikamaru**:Eu não minto... e é isso mesmo minha filha aquele garoto vestido de mulher lá fora brincando com o cachorro é mais bonito que tu...

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Mas ele é homem e nem tem peito!

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Mas ele fala como uma mulher, anda como uma mulher e se veste como uma , além do mais existe silicone pra quê? Hoje em dia se você quiser pode até trocar de sexo...

**Tsunade agora rainha: **Cala a boca espelho! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!-** roendo as unhas.**

Tomada pela fúria de não ser a mais bela, ordena que um de seus caçadores mate Haku e traga seu coração como prova do feito.

Haku sem saber de nada estava colhendo lindas flores no jardim do castelo, afim de fazer um belo buquê para colocar no túmulo de seus falecidos pais-** que garoto bonzinho.T-T**

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Com licença Haku-sama de neve.-** se dirigindo a garoto/garota ajoelhado no chão colhendo flores.**

**Haku**: Sim caçador-san.**- sorrindo.^^**

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Observei que você estava colhendo flores e achei que você estaria interesssadoda em algo mais exótico?

**Haku: **Algo mais exótico?o.o

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Sim, uma variedade de flor que só cresce na área mais densa e sombria da floresta de coníferas, estaria interessado?^^

**Haku: **Eu não sei eu nunca saí do castelo e além do mais você é estranho...¬¬**-olhando para grande espada que ele carregava.**

**Caçador/Zabuza**: Não se preocupe, isto daqui é só pra caçar veados na floresta.n.n-**jogando a espada num canto.**

**Haku: **Tudo bem eu vou com você, já que não parece que você queira me matar e arrancar meu coração pra dar a alguém.^^

**Caçador/Zabuza: **É... eu nunca faria isto...**- com uma gota na cabeça.**

Nosso pobre e inocente Haku acabou caindo na lábia do caçador Zabuza indo para o lado mais sombrio da floresta.

**Tsunade agora rainha: **BUWAAAAAA!HA!HA!HA!HA!Este idiota caiu na minha armadilha e de agora em diante eu serei a mais bonita de todo o mundo!**-olhando pela janela a imagem de Haku e Zabuza deixando o castelo.**

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Mandar alguém matar uma outra pessoa só por que ela é mais bonita que você... mulher você esta doente...¬¬

**Tsunade agora rainha**: BUWAAAAAA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**- dançando sozinha pelo quarto.**

**Na floresta:**

**Haku: **Caçador aqui não tem flor exótica nenhuma só ortiga**.-olhando pra todos os lados.**

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Que é isso, você acha que eu te traria aqui atoa**?-afiando a grande espada numa rocha.**

**Haku:**Então onde esta a tal flor?¬¬

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Esta aqui!-**erguendo a grande espada para apunhalar Haku pelas costas.**

**Narrador da história:**Espera aí! Para tudo!**- barulho de carro freiando- **não é pra você matá-lo seu idiota!

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Mas é o que me mandaram fazer.**- olhando para cima.**

**Haku:**O.o**!-"**_quase que eu fui pro saco."_

**Narrador da história: **Não! Você vai é dizer o seguinte pra ele , repete comigo...

**Caçador/Zabuza: **...

**Narrador da história**:"Haku-sama de neve..."

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Haku-sama de neve...

**Narrador da história**:" Me mandaram aqui para matá-lo mas..."

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Me mandaram aqui para matá-lo mas...

Barulho de celular tocando.

**Narrador da história: **Espera aí que meu celular esta tocando, eu vou atender ,depois a gente continua...

**Caçador/Zabuza**:?

**Haku**:-__-'

**Narrador da história: **Alô?.. E aí como você está ...hum.. Eu não acredito...

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Frio né?**- perguntando sem graça.**

**Haku: **É...¬¬-'_estava querendo me matar e agora quer puxar assunto..'._

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Sinto muito pelos seus pais...

**Haku: **Não tem problema eu já superei isso.... ¬¬

**Duas horas depois:**

**Narrador da história: **Então ta depois a gente termina essa conversa...Vamos continuar pessoal...

**Haku:**...**- com uma veia saltando na testa sentado no chão.**

**Caçador/Zabuza: **...**-sentado numa rocha também com uma veia saltando da testa.**

**Narrador da história: **Não sei o por que dessas caras, vamos lá, termina de repetir isso comigo:"Mas eu não posso matá-lo.."

**Caçador/Zabuza:**Aff... Mas eu não posso matá-lo...¬¬

**Narrador da história: **Haku pergunta por quê...

**Haku: **Por que eu iria perguntar isso para ele? Estou dando graças a Deus dele não querer mais me matar.¬¬

**Narrador da história: **Apenas faz o que eu estou mandando...

**Haku: **tudo bem então... Por que não Zabuza-san?¬¬

**Narrador da história: **"Por que eu não posso matar uma coisa tão bela quanto você e com tão bom coração.."

**Caçador/Zabuza: **Mas nem morto que eu vou falar isso! Isso não é coisa e macho!

**Narrador da história: **Para de conversa fiada, você não se esqueceu daquela cena kawaii de vocês dois no final do episódio 19, Haku caído na ponte todo ensangüentado depois de receber o golpe com o raikiri que era para ser pra VOCÊ, e tu do Lado dele passando a mão no rosto dele dizendo aquelas frases bonitas enquanto do nada nevava...

**FlASHBACK:**

Voz de Zabuza ao fundo referente ao episódio 19:

"_Você sempre esteve do meu lado..."_

"_Eu gostaria de ficar do seu lado no fim..."_

"_Se eu pudesse..."_

"_Eu gostaria de poder ir...ao mesmo lugar... que você"_

**FiM DO FLASHBACK:**

-E não quer dizer o que eu estou te mandando dizer?!.. .Tenha dó ... anda fala logo...

**Caçador/Zabuza: **ham..ham**- limpando a garganta com o rosto vermelho de vergonha- **eu não posso matar uma coisa tão bela quanto você e com tão bom coração, então vaza logo daqui ...

**Haku: **Zabuza-san você é tão bonzinho.T-T

Obedecendo as ordens do caçador Haku se afasta dali rapidamente, mas não sabia aonde iria, estava perdido, não podia voltar ao castelo,mas algo lhe chama a atenção, uma casinha no meio da floresta , eis sua salvação...

* * *

**continua no próximo capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Obedecendo as ordens do caçador Haku se afasta dali rapidamente, mas não sabia aonde iria, estava perdido, não podia voltar ao castelo, algo lhe chama a atenção, uma casinha no meio da floresta , eis sua salvação... _

**Haku: **Minha salvação? Mas essa casa é horrível! Olha, aquilo dali é mofo ou é algum monstro verde que ta se alimentando da casa?! Mas nem morta que eu vou entrar ali...Ù.Ú

Reclamando do estado deplorável da casa nosso doce Princesa Haku entra na casa- **entra logo nessa casa ou eu faço um alcatéia de lobos aparecer e te devorar que nem o Sasuke na próxima paródia!!**

**Haku**: Ugh...**- engolindo seco- **Tudo bem eu entro...^^'

**Sasuke: **Como assim uma alcatéia de lobos me devorar?O.o**- aparecendo do nada.**

**Haku: **Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui meu filho, eu não tinha te deixado todo ferrado na minha saga?o.o

**Sasuke: **Isso foi a mais de três anos, eu já me recuperei, mas e ai você de cima que estória é essa de lobos me devorando?¬¬

**Narrrador: **Infelizmente a nossa roteirista vai fazer uma nova paródia sobre o conto do joãozinho que mentia pra Vila em que morava e foi devorado por lobos no final, mas pensa nisso ... O papel principal é seu!^^

**Sasuke: **Vou falar com meus advogados...¬¬-**saindo de cena.**

**Haku: **-_-'... Já posso continuar, ou ta difícil?

**Narrrador: **Sim, entra naquela espelunca ali...

Haku entrara na casinha, percebeu que tudo lá dentro era em cinco,5 cadeiras na mesa, um sofá pra 5 pessoas- **se é que existe isso ¬¬.- ** entrou no banheiro e viu 5 escovas de dentes no armarinho , 5 marcas de desodorante e de sabonetes diferentes, 5 tipos de perfumes , foi para o quarto que tava uma bagunça e viu sabe o que? Isso mesmo, 5 camas desarrumadas...¬¬

**Haku: **Gente que bagunça... que tipo de animais moram nessa casa?

**Narrador: **São 5 jegues minha filha...u.u

Algo do lado d fora da casa chama a atenção de Haku que corre para ver o que é, eram cinco chibis em fileira com marretinhas e pazinhas nas mãos cantando uma bela canção...

**Canção dos cinco chibis:**

"_Eu vou, Eu vou, Pro meu barraco agora eu vou..."_

"_Eu vou, Eu vou, Pro meu barraco agora eu vou..."_

"_Se chover Fu***" _

"_Se chover Fu***" _

"_Se chover Fu***" _

" _Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou..."_

**Chibi 1/ Iruka: **Mas quem foi que inventou essa música?- **se virando para os outros chibis que estavam em fileira.**

**Chibi 2/Yamato:** Não sei... mas eu não acho que essa seja a canção correta.u.u

**Chibi 3/Hiate:**__Nem estamos em número corret..... errrrrrr rrr- **tossindo.**

**Chibi 4/Kakashi: **Hummmmm....-**lendo alguma coisa.**

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Tanto faz, cantamos essa porcaria todo o dia mesmo.u.u

Mas o primeiro Chibi para abruptamente fazendo os outros chocarem uns contra os outros-** isso que dá andar em fileira...**

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Mas que idéia é essa de parar de repente?!-**levantando do chão.**

**Chibi 1/ Iruka: **Olha aquilo ali!-**mostrando a porta da casa aberta e alguém na janela.**

**Haku: **Merda...-** abaixando a cabeça tentando se esconder.**

Os 5 Chibis entram correndo na casa a procura do ser d cabelos negros que aparecera na janela, Haku estava escondido debaixo da mesa da cozinha.

**Chibi 2/Yamato: **Mas pra onde ele foi?-** olhando dentro do banheiro.**

**Chibi 3/Hiate: **Será que ele errrrrrrrr... cof... cof... cof**- tossindo**

**Chibi 1/ Iruka: **Aqui ele não ta- **olhando o quarto.**

**Pensamento de Haku: **_Eles nunca vão me encontrar aqui..._

**Chibi 4/Kakashi: **Enconteri ele...-** apontando para mesa na cozinha.**

**Haku: **Bolotas..X3X

Após ser descoberto Haku foi escoltado até a sala pelos 5 chibis....

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Fala agora quem você é? De onde veio? E qual o número do seu telefone?

**Haku: **Meu nome é Branca Haku de Neve, vim daquele lindo castelo que fica a uns dois quilômetros daqui, e o número do meu telefone é..... espera aí! Pra que você quer o número do meu telefone? ¬¬

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Sei lá... me pareceu ser uma boa ideia te pedir ... n.n

**Chibi 1/ Iruka**: Do castelo? Então você deve ser a linda princesa que mora lá, a famosa Branca de neve.

_TANTARAM TAN TAM tan tan tan TAM!- SONS DE TABORES E CORNETAS..._

**Chibi 3/Hiate: **Mas de onde saiu isso errrrrrrrr.... cof.... cof... atachim!

**Chibi 2/Yamato: **Cara você precisa ir no médico, eu já não agüento mais essa tosse sua.¬¬

**Chibi 3/Hiate**: Eu vou, assim que ATCHIM!!

**Chibi 4/Kakashi: **Princesa o que sua majestade faz aqui?-_-

**Haku**: É uma longa história...u.u

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Então não precisa contar não....n.n'

**Haku**: Eu estava colhendo flores quando...

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **VocÊ não me escutou não? Eu disse que não precisa contar...

**Haku: **Um caçador fortão se aproximou de mim e disse...

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Ei! Você ta prestando atenção no que eu to falando?!

**Haku**: Que haviam lindas flores exóticas nessa parte da floresta de coníferas...

**Chibi 4/Kakashi**:-___-"

**Chibi 2/Yamato**: ô.ô'

**Chibi 3/Hiate**: Xp

**Chibi 1/ Iruka**: ù.Ú

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Deixa pra lá**- com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Três horas depois:**

**Haku**: E foi assim que eu acabei nesse muquifu .u.u

**Chibi 4/Kakashi: **hãm... o que?...Acabou...?-** acordando e limpando a baba.**

**Chibi 2/Yamato: **Espero que sim¬¬-**com um tick nervoso.**

**Chibi 1/ Iruka**: Haku-sama depois de ouvir a sua história fiquei comovido, decidi que você pode ficar aqui.^^

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Mas ela vai ter que pagar aluguel u.u

**Haku: **Aluguel? Você não escutou minha triste história não? O.o

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Não.. eu estava dormindo que nem o Kakashi..u.u

**Chibi 2/Yamato: **Vamos fazer uma votação que quer que ela pague aluguel levanta a mão!

Todos menos Haku levantam a mão.

**Haku: **O que?! Vocês são um bando de gananciosos sem coração, cobrando aluguel de uma pobre e sofrida garota.T-T

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **Sofrida nada, essa não é a história da cinderela.¬¬

**Haku: **Mas a Branca de Neve também sofre, além do mais eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel u.u.

**Chibi 4/Kakashi: **Tudo bem, desde que você lave passe e cozinhe pra gente todos os dias não tem problema n.n

**Haku: **Eu tenho cara de empregada doméstica por acaso?!

**Chibi 5/Gemna**: Não, mas vai ter cara de mendigo se não trabalhar pra gente U.U

Haku aceitou trabalhar como empregada doméstica pra os nossos 5 chibis em troca da estadia naquela casinha, como não gostava muito da casa mudou toda a decoração fazendo com que ficasse parecida com a casa da BARBIE, como também nunca não soube cozinhar, nem lavar e muito menos passar Haku pedia ajuda pra seu amigos animais...

**Haku:** Coelhinho eu não quero ver nem um pozinho nessa estante... Girafa me ajuda a subir naquela árvore pra colher maçã, hoje eu e os macacos vamos fazer torta.\o/

**Macacos: **\o/!UUUUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHa**!**

**ENQUANTO ISSO NO CASTELO DA BRUXA MALVADA:**

**Rainha Tsunade: **Espelho,espelho meu existe pessoa mais fashion do que eu?

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **Um monte...¬¬

**Rainha Tsunade**: o que você disse?- **com uma veia saltando da testa e um 3310 na mão pronto pra tacar.**

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **Não minha rainha, você é mais Fashion, mais até que a Donatella Versace...

**Rainha Tsunade**: Espelho esperto, outra pergunta , agora que é a mais bela deste reino?u.u

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **É Haku Branca de Neve.... TAM TAM TAM TAAAAAAMMM**M-espelho fazendo a sonoplastia do troço.**

**Rainha Tsunade: **Espelho você me disse semana passada que aquele hermafrodita tinha morrido! Pensei que você soubesse de tudo...?¬¬

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **Eu pareço que tenho diploma de medicina? Você mandou o caçador levar Haku pra um lugar onde meus pulsos telepáticos sofrem interferência das árvores.¬¬

**Rainha Tsunade: **Vou ter que mudar a operadora desse espelho... CHAMEM O CAÇADOR!- **gritando para um pobre lacaio que estava perto.**

Menos de 5 minutos depois chega o Caçador.

**Rainha Tsunade: **Por que você demorou tanto**?- batendo o pezinho no chão.**

**Caçador/ Zabuza: **Eu estava torturando um prisioneiro**- o caçador também faz bico de carrasco do castelo.**

**Rainha Tsunade: **Me diga o que é isso?**- apontando para o espelho.**

**Caçador/ Zabuza: **É um espelho minha rainha você sabe disso..¬¬

**Rainha Tsunade: **Não seu ignorante eu estou falando pra você olhar a imagem que o espelho esta exibindo e me dizer o que tem de errado nela!**- agora batendo o pezinho e fazendo bico com os braços cruzados.**

O caçador se aproxima do espelho e olha a imagem nele refletida, Haku esta encima do pescoço de uma girafa colhendo maças.

**Caçador/ Zabuza: **Não estou vendo nada de errado nessa imagem.¬¬

**Rainha Tsunade**: Santa ignorância... sério você tem certeza que não tem nada errado nessa imagem?

**Caçador/ Zabuza**: Não...**- agora olhando fixamente pra imagem de Haku dando as maçãs para macacos.**

**Rainha Tsunade: **Meu Deus do Céu você é muito burro ou ta sofrendo de problemas nesses olhos seus, to achando que to te deixando tempo demais naquele porão... tem uma girafa ali e macacos também além de uma macieira!

**Caçador/ Zabuza: **Mas qual é o problema disso?o.o

**Rainha Tsunade**: espelho explica logo pra esse acéfalo qual o problema, antes que eu o mande de volta pra terceira série!**- com uma veia pulsando nervosa na testa e a mão em forma de soco.**

**Explicação do Espelho (jogo dos três erros):**

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **1º erro: Se é uma floresta de coníferas não tem macieira nessa p****; 2º: A girafa esta totalmente fora de habitat juntamente com os macacos, você já viu uma girafa no Canadá? É obvio que não! As girafas são oriundas da Africa seu animal! E os macacos japoneses caso ainda estejamos no Japão, coisa que eu duvido muito, não gostam do contato com humanos e a 3º e última coisa Haku ta vivo seu otário era pra você tê-lo matado a muito tempo!

**Fim da explicação do espelho.**

**Rainha Tsunade**: Agora você entendeu? U.u

**Caçador/ Zabuza**: Acho que sim...

**Rainha Tsunade**: Você ta demitido, pode deixar que eu vou dar cabo dessa tarefa u.u

**Caçador/ Zabuza: **O.o! ALELUIA SENHOR!\o/**- saindo do quarto da rainha dando pulos de alegria.**

**Espelho/Shikamaru: **-____-'

**Rainha Tsunade: **ok...**- com vária gotas na cabeça- **Já que aquela coisa gosta tanto de maçã vamos ver o que ele faz com essa daqui**- trovões ao fundo, imagem em raio-X, imagem volta ao normal.**

**Espelho/Shikamaru**: Ficou maluca de vez.¬¬

**Na casa dos cinco chibis:**

Os chibis chegavam depois de um dia exaustivo na mina de diamantes**-todos sujos de suor e um cheiro de cecê que Deus me livre e guarde.X3X**

**Haku: **Vocês não vão entrar aqui desse jeito não!**- pega uma mangueira de jardim e começa a molhar os 5 chibis.**

**Chibi 5/Gemna: **por que você ta molhando a gent...-** levou uma aguada na cara.**

**Chibi 2/Yamato**: KKKKKKK!^^ bem feit..**.-também levou aguada na cara.**

Depois de ficarem limpinhos e cheirosos com o banho de mangueira, puderam entrar em casa e saborear uma deliciosa torta de maçã preparada pelos macacos e Haku.

**Chibi 1/ Iruka: **Haku-sama de Neve eu andei pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que você deveria ficar mais atenta com o que pode acontecer..u.u

**Haku: **Por quê?

**Chibi 1/ Iruka; **Estamos chegando no fim dessa porcaria de história e é agora que a bruxa malvada tenta te envenenar com uma maçã...

**Haku**: O.o!

**Chibi 1/ Iruka**: Se alguém chegar aqui te oferecendo uma maçã não aceite, principalmente se ela for uma velha..

**No outuro dia:**

Haku estava obrig.... digo estava trabalhando juntos com seus amigos animais quando ouviu a porta batendo..

**Haku:** Em que posso ajudá-la? n.n- abrindo a porta para dar de cara com uma vendedora de maçã do amor.

**Vendedora:** A senhorita poderia comprar uma dessas maças do amor cobertas de chocolate para me ajudar? Minha pobre mãezinha esta muito doente e precisa de remédios por favor me ajude...- **vendedora fazendo olhos de cachorro que e perdeu na mudança.**

**Haku:** T-T.. é claro que eu compro**- chorando .**

A vendedora de maça lhe entrega uma grande maçã do amor, vermelha como o sangue coberta de chocolote morrom como **...-..... ??? Hãmmmmmm só tenho um penssamento sobre algo marrom que não é chocolate então... marrom como chocolate mesmo. n.n**

**Vendedora:** Você tem um bom coração, pode comer a maçã na minha frente não tem problema...-_ come logo a porcaria dessa maçã!_

**Haku:** Não dá eu to de dieta...u.u

**Vendeora:** Toma esta daqui então, é de chocolate diete .¬¬

Haku pega a outra maçã e da uma pequena mordida, uma mordida fatal pois o veneno atuou tão rapidamente em sua corrente sanguinea que desmaio .

**Vendedora se tornando bruxa:** bwaaahahahahaha!!!- **trovões ao fundo, imagem de Raío-X, gelo seco e tudo ficando claro-escuro, claro-escuro, claro-escuro...- ** Minha vingança esta completa agora sou a mais bela deste reino!- **revirando os olhos**- bem agora eu vou voltar para o castelo u.u.

No caminho d volta ao castelo a rainha acha uma moedinha...

**Vendedora, que era bruxa e que agora é rainha:** Nossa uma moedinha **– se abaixando pra pega-la, mas uma tora lhe acerta bem nas nádegas ela cai de um barranco perde a consciência, um bando de artista de circo a leva.**

**Lenhador: **Madeira!!!-**gritando.**

**Lenhador2: **Você tem que gritar quando a madeira esta caindo e não quando ela já caiu.u.u

**Lenhador**: Ih, me esqueci disso, espero que não tenha atingido ninguém...n.n'

Perto dali logo abaixo de um barranco um grupo de artistas de circo encontra uma linda mulher loira trajando uma capa marrom com um vestido bem simples, o que os fez pensar que era uma simples camponesa.

**Artista de circo 1: **Mas essa mulher é muito pesada..XX- **carregando Tsunade nas costas.**

**Artista de circo 2: **Não reclama, estamos precisando de um novo domador e leões, já que o último foi devorado...u.u

**Rainha Tsunade que agora vai ser artista de circo**: Onde estou? Quem sou?**- perdeu a memória.**

**De volta a casa dos 5 chibis já que dois dos que eram 7 pediram demissão:**

**Chibi/ kakashi: **Olha tem um animal morto na nossa porta!- **apontando para algo caído.**

**Chibi/ Yamato**: Não é um animal, e a Haku se vê que... deixa pra lá...¬¬

**Chibi/ Iruka: **Mas o que eu falei pra ela não fazer?! Heim?! A idiota acabou fazendo!

**Chibi/ Gemna: **eu te falei que ela não escuta...¬¬

**Chibi/Hiate**: O que ...cof.... a gente ... errrrrrrrrrr.... vai fazer com o corpo.....atchim!

Os anões tiveram a brilhante idéia de colocar Branca de Neve Haku num caixão de diamantes, para que assim pudessem olhar para o seu lindo rosto.

**Chibi/ Gemna: **Eu estava pensando, por quê alguém iria colocar alguém num caixão de diamantes ao invés de vendê-los?¬¬

**Chibi/Hiate: **errrrrrr. Cof....cof...cof.... errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Não sei…¬¬


	3. Chapter 3FINAL

**Continuação...**

**Chibi/Gemna: **Não era melhor levarmos ela pro hospital?

**Chibi/Yruka:** Não dá, nosso plano de saúde não cobre envenenamento por maçãs do amor encantadas por bruxas narcisistas.¬¬

**Chibi/Hyate: **O que ....errrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... a gente faz?

**Chibi/Yruka: **Só tem uma solução...-olhando o grande castelo.

Os cinco chibis invadem o castelo e seqüestram o espelho encantando da ex-bruxa malvada, levando-o até o caixão feito de diamantes onde jazia o corpo de Haku...

**Chibi/Gemna: **Espelho com sua enorme sabedoria coisa e tal, como é que se faz pra essa garota reviver?

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Contrata um pai de Santo ....

**Chibi/Yruka: **Não temos dinheiro pra isso...

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Já tentaram levá-la pro hospital?

**Chibi/Gemna**: Nosso plano de saúde não cobre...¬¬

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Certo... vocês terão que encontrar um príncipe encantado para beijá-la e assim com seu amor revive-la...

**Chibi/ Yamato: **Essa é uma das coisas mais estúpidas ditas nessa Fic... e olha que já foram ditas muitas...

**Espelho/ Shikamaru**: É isso ou ela morrerá .... não que vá fazer muita falta ....

**Chibi/Yruka: **Mas onde vamos arranjar um príncipe encantado dando sopa por aí?

**Chibi/ Kakashi: **Que tal aquele dentro da carruagem que se aproxima.**..- falando de cima de uma árvore( como ele subiu ali?).**

Os cinco chibis ,imitando Robin Wood, atacam a carruagem, como não havia escolta nem muito menos lacaios fortes o suficiente os chibis ganharam fácil, levaram o pobre e assustado príncipe até onde Haku estava...

**Chibi/ Yamato: **Pessoal como vamos saber se esse príncipe é o tal príncipe encantado?-**segurando as pernas do príncipe preso por cordas e amordaçado.**

**Chibi/Yruka: **Boa pergunta, o espelho não nos disse isso...

**Chibi/Gemna**: então vamos olhar na carteira dele**- pegando a carteira no bolso do príncipe**- vejamos data de nascimento, nome: Suiguetso Encantado, me parece que é esse mesmo.^^

**Chibi/ Kakashi: **Que coincidência ...-** ironicamente falando.**

Os nossos cinco pequenos heróis desamarram o príncipe que tentou fugir, mas foi impedido por um dos chibis que o laçou como um touro.

**Chibi/ Yamato**: Se tentar fugir de novo eu quebro sua pernas, agora vai lá e beije a princesa...

Com muito medo dos chibis violentos o príncipe Suigetsu se aproxima do caixão de diamantes, se surpreende com tamanha beleza da garota que repousava ali, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, seus lábios vermelhos como sangue, a pele perfeita, mas muito branca...

Aproximou se do caixão e o abriu, não pode sentir a respiração da Princesa,mas dentro de si sabia o que fazer, olhou os lábios da princesa e finalmente os beijou, eram suaves porém gelados, aos poucos pode sentir um calor proveniente deles....

**Chibi/Gemna: **Ta chega dessa melação leva logo essa mulher daqui, ela da muita despesa....

**Chibi/Hiate:** Atchim! É....

...

Após reaver seu reino Haku e o Príncipe encantado Suigetsu se casaram os chibis, todos os animais e pessoas do reino foram convidados para o casamento e Blá, blá,blá vamos logo para lua de mel.¬¬

Era o momento apenas dos dois, Suigetsu mal esperava poder consumar o casamento, Haku era linda.. . mas uma coisa inesperada estraga seus planos...

**Suigetsu: **What hell is that?!-** falando em inglês.**

**Haku**: O que ?o.o

**Suigetsu: **Isso daí pendurado...-** apontando para Haku.**

**Haku**: Dãmmm, vai me dizer que não sabia?u.u

**Suigetsu: **Claro que não! Fim do casamento, quero o divórcio!-**pulando pra fora da cama.**

**Haku**: E nossos votos! Você disse que estaria comigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe!

**Suigetsu: **Mas isso foi antes de saber que você era homem!

**Haku**: E o que que tem?u.u

**Suigetsu: **Verdade...

Bem vocês podem imaginar o que rolou depois e assim viveram felizes para sempre até Haku fugir com o caçador, (aquele que tentou matá-lo mas acabou se apaixonando), o príncipe Suigetu se casou de novo, os chibis após receberem uma indenização da Princesa Haku pediram demissão da mina de diamantes e partiram para outro ramo, a rainha malvada virou a atração principal do circo e assim viveram felizes para sempre....

**Espelho/ Shikamaru**: E quanto a mim? E o meu final feliz!

Ta,ta e o espelho mágico foi liberto de seu feitiço e virou um menino de verdade...

**Espelho/ Shikamaru: **Isso é o que rolou com o Pinóchio!

Mas todo mundo é critico heim! O Espelho mágico se livrou do feitiço imposto pela malvada bruxa , voltou para sua casa junto a mulher e filhos..... melhorou?!

**Espelho/ Shikamaru**: É, não é o melhor dos finais ...

E todos viveram felizes para sempre, como se eu me importasse com isso...¬¬

**...**

Até que enfim acabou essa porcaria sem graça posso ir pra casa?

Hum, outra, isso só pode ser tortura.¬¬

FIM!

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FINALMENTE!\O/


End file.
